The use of the internet provides a means of communication unparalleled in history. In order to communicate with the third party via the internet an internet connection is necessary. The connection is usually provided by an Internet Service Provider (ISP). Most ISPs require subscription to the service by the user to enable use of the internet service.
There are some services such as VOIP (Voice Over IP) which provide free service to users. There are other systems, particularly in the gaming technology whereby players may interact with each other or as a group without the use of or connecting to the internet. Furthermore, recent developments include the use of the personal ISP connection.
However, there are limitations to these services because the setting up of personal ISPs is not user friendly.
It is desirable to provide a system and method by which people can access internet-based information without directly using a computer, having a personal ISP connection, or gaining experience or training on use of the Internet.
It is desirable to provide a system and method by which people can gain quick and accurate voice access to Internet-based information free of charge.